


Wake Up Call

by Xacto



Series: Conversion Therapy : Endgame [1]
Category: Avengers, Avengers Endgame ( NON CANNON), Justice League, Justice League ( NON Cannon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xacto/pseuds/Xacto
Summary: The snap has left the planet devastated. It has also left a lot of questions. Was the Justice League snapped? What happened to Steve Rogers. Who got on Okoye's last nerve? How to prepare? And why is nobody asking for Tony Stark's help?





	1. Wakeing Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not tony friendly, Steve Rogers finally gets drunk: and almost dies, Okoye tells Tony Stark off! Tony interrupts Natasha one time too many.

Waking Moments

Nobody noticed it until Steve suddenly decided to stop trying to counsel the affected by the “Snapture” as it was called. He no longer asked about the health of his fellow Avengers. He simply left the radar.  
Tony relished his absence until the call from Okoye! The Wakanda military leader had little use for him. Her loyalties were to Wanda and Natasha. She reported to them and them alone after Steve Rogers went missing. He overheard the conversation between her and Natasha.  
“Yes, we have him” Okoye mused. “However, I feel that he can recover better in Wakanda. We still have most of our medical staff left. Yet even I will admit that this will be hard with her gone.” The warrior continued. 

“With Shuri, we could calibrate the action of the brainwashing from Hydra. We knew how long to keep James Barnes under to assure his recovery. With Steve it is another matter”. In his case, the impossible has happened. A nurse found him wandering the lab calling for her and T’challa. He always thought of her as a cherished sister. T’challa was his brother in arms. So Was Mr. Barnes. He lost all three at once. “  
“Big Whoop” Tony sneered. He regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth!  
The hologram turned and he was face to face with the fiercest woman he had met since Carol Danvers.  
Although he knew otherwise, the spear pointed at him seemed real.  
“So, you re the one who abandoned him at Wakanda” She hissed.  
Tony took a step back unbidden.  
“You do not understand”  
“Yes! I do! Okoye continued. “Till the very end of the battle, Steve fully expected you to call. He expected information. For some dumb reason, He expected you to forget the fact that you had sided with the man who tried to kill your supposedly best friend Bruce Banner. Steve did not expect you to come here: to Wakanda. He expected you to call!”  
“Steve”  
Okoye waved her hand dismissively. She turned to Natasha.  
“We understand what “Madragene” does to the normal blood stream. We know what it does to members of the Panther Clan. We have no idea what it does to those with enhanced blood. This much we know. It allowed Steve to become inebriated. It also allowed his immune system to fail. If we do not get a handle on it, we may allow emergency transport so that you may say farewell.  
The hologram faded.  
Tony finally found his voice.

“Who is this Shuri?’  
Natasha slowly rose from the table. She fastened her eyes on Tony Stark. For the second time, he stepped back.  
“She was a genius, a year younger than Peter Parker, devised the treatment that helped James Barnes escape Hydra’s clutches. “She redesigned T’Challa’s panther suit. She was trying to remove a very poorly placed Mind Stone from Vision when Thanos attacked. T’Challa and the Wakanda Army were trying to hold the monster off!”  
She felt her voice rising as she continued:  
“Shuri, T’challa, three fourths of the Wakandan Army Every member of that gallant crew save Rocket: gone!”  
She turned on Tony Stark:  
“Don’t you have a life to live?” She hissed as she turned to her work.


	2. A Man That Can Throw This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its not Tony Stark that tears up the driveway. Its Gotham's own Bruce Wayne. He tries to tell the Avengers to stop looking for the Infinity Stones. They all ignore him and follow Tony Stark on the mission: with the exception of Steve Rogers. The inevitable happens. Tony tries to brazen out his actions. Bruce has finally had enough and destroys an arc reactor. Bruce Wayne has decided that Steve Rogers does not need another man or reactor. He can do what is needed just fine!  
> What is it that Bruce Wayne knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversion Therapy: The Sermons Chapter 2  
> A Man That Can throw This
> 
> When it was determined that Scott Lang was well despite the time disaster, Steve walked out of the building. He stood in the front driveway. He did not notice the tears that rolled from his face. He did notice the Silver Lamborghini tearing into the drive. He was sure it was Tony coming to gloat. He looked into the window and gasped.  
>  It was Bruce Wayne. Bruce pressed the button and the door rose up. Steve was in too much pain to be impressed.  
> “He turned into a child” Bruce said evenly.  
> “Did Tony send you here?” Steve spat. He saw Bruce’s face and immediately regretted his words.  
> “Bruce, I’m sorry” Before Steve finished the words, Bruce ran and folded Steve in his arms,  
>  “What the hell happened?” He whispered as Steve broke down and sobbed the events of the years out.  
>  “Did Tony call you?” Bruce asked as rage boiled in his breast! He thought he hated Tony Stark before, now, after seeing Dick Grayson turn to dust for no reason and knowing that he could have prevented it, the anguish was too much.  
> Natasha and Clint saw them first:  
> “Maybe we should take our shit back to your place” Clint said nervously.
> 
> They were settled into the lab. Over a nice meal, Bruce tried to dissuade the group from attempting the experiment again.  
> “This was the result of my failure”   
> The group turned to Bruce.
> 
> “Tony wasn’t the only person who had dreams. “Bruce began. “I had nightmares for years. I thought it had to do with Clark: I was so wrong! Once Lex Luthor was jailed, I ignored them: I thought the danger was past. I should have spoken up after Ultron: after Brainiac. Strange how two men can create two different monsters. I just thought that after making sure Luthor knew that we were on to him, this nonsense would stop.  
>  “Tony said something about the bad guys not getting past the bouncer. His Iron Legion was gonna be the bouncer at the door!   
> They were startled when Bruce Wayne banged his hands on the table  
> “We were supposed to be the bouncers at the door!” He bellowed. “Had I told the others, none of this would have happened. Bruce composed himself.  
>  “The Infinity Stones you seek are not the stones you need to restore your friends.” Bruce pleaded.  
> “You are full of shit, Bruce Wayne” Clint said as he rose from the table.  
>  The rest of the group rose until they noticed that Steve was still sitting.
> 
> When Tony talked them into the mission and they returned without Natasha, they chose to go to Wayne Manor to tell Steve.
> 
> Steve opened the door and immediately grimaced as Tony and the other avengers stepped through.  
>  “Nat’s gone”   
> “Why?” Bruce asked: he already knew the answer.  
>  “Because she sacrificed herself for the Soul Stone” Clint replied.  
> Steve blanched. “Bruce told you not to do this” Steve screamed.  
>  “Listen you coward” Tony began.  
> “One more word out of you, you sniveling worm” Bruce hissed.  
> Tony again produced the detachable arc to place in his hand. He turned to show it to Steve: The wind whistled.  
>  And the device flew across the room and returned to land at Tony’s feet it was dark.  
> “You were too cute to call Steve.” Bruce began as he picked up the device now rendered useless.  
> Tony realized that it took a genius to know where to strike the device to disable it.   
> Bruce Wayne put the device in Tony’s hand. Tony noticed the Bat-a-rang sticking in the precise spot.  
>  Bruce pulled the still buzzing Bat shaped Boomerang from the now silent arc reactor.  
> “Tony told you that you needed to find a man who could wear that!”  
> Bruce put the Bat-a-rang in in a stunned Steve Roger’s hand.  
> “What you needed was to find a man who could throw this”  
>  Tony and the other Avengers slowly stepped back from the fury that was Bruce Wayne. It was then that the first blast hit!
> 
> Bruce Wayne is Bad Assed Batman! If Steve Rogers ever had a father figure, Another Billionaire, Genius, Playboy: where does Steve Rogers keep finding them? The gang turns on Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers turns on the gang. The Bat a rang is more important than the shield.

Wake up Call Chapter 2  
A Man That Can Throw This

When it was determined that Scott Lang was well despite the time disaster, Steve walked out of the building. He stood in the front driveway. He did not notice the tears that rolled from his face. He did notice the Silver Lamborghini tearing into the drive. He was sure it was Tony coming to gloat. He looked into the window and gasped.  
It was Bruce Wayne. Bruce pressed the button and the door rose up. Steve was in too much pain to be impressed.  
“He turned into a child” Bruce said evenly.  
“Did Tony send you here?” Steve spat. He saw Bruce’s face and immediately regretted his words.  
“Bruce, I’m sorry” Before Steve finished the words, Bruce ran and folded Steve in his arms,  
“What the hell happened?” He whispered as Steve broke down and sobbed the events of the years out.  
“Did Tony call you?” Bruce asked as rage boiled in his breast! He thought he hated Tony Stark before, now, after seeing Dick Grayson turn to dust for no reason and knowing that he could have prevented it, the anguish was too much.  
Natasha and Clint saw them first:  
“Maybe we should take our shit back to your place” Clint said nervously.

They were settled into the lab. Over a nice meal, Bruce tried to dissuade the group from attempting the experiment again.  
“This was the result of my failure”   
The group turned to Bruce.

“Tony wasn’t the only person who had dreams. “Bruce began. “I had nightmares for years. I thought it had to do with Clark: I told Stark! Once Lex Luthor was jailed, I ignored them: I thought Stark would tell all of you. I should have spoken up after Ultron: after Brainiac. Strange how two men can create two different monsters.   
“Tony said something about the bad guys not getting past the bouncer. His Iron Legion was gonna be the bouncer at the door!   
They were startled when Bruce Wayne banged his hands on the table  
“We were supposed to be the bouncers at the door!” He bellowed. “Had I told the others, none of this would have happened. Bruce composed himself.  
“The Infinity Stones you seek are not the stones you need to win this war, restore, your friends.” Bruce pleaded.  
“You are full of shit, Bruce Wayne” Clint said as he rose from the table.  
The rest of the group rose until they noticed that Steve was still sitting.

The inevitable happened. all the stones were recued. However, Natasha was lost.  
" We will need to tell Steve eventually" Rhodey sighed. The rest agreed.

Steve opened the door and immediately grimaced as Tony and the other avengers stepped through.  
“Nat’s gone”   
“Why?” Bruce asked: he already knew the answer.  
“Because she sacrificed herself for the Soul Stone” Clint replied.  
Steve blanched. “Bruce told you not to do this” Steve screamed.  
“Listen you coward” Tony began.  
“One more word out of you, you sniveling worm” Bruce hissed.  
Tony again produced the detachable arc to place in his hand. He turned to show it to Steve: The wind whistled.  
And the device flew across the room and returned to land at Tony’s feet it was dark.  
“You were too cute to call Steve.” Bruce began as he picked up the device now rendered useless.  
Tony realized that it took a genius to know where to strike the device to disable it.   
Bruce Wayne put the device in Tony’s hand. Tony noticed the Bat-a-rang sticking in the precise spot.  
Bruce pulled the still buzzing Bat shaped Boomerang from the now silent arc reactor.  
“Tony told you that you needed to find a man who could wear that!”  
Bruce put the Bat-a-rang in in a stunned Steve Roger’s hand.  
“What you needed was to find a man who could throw this”  
Tony and the other Avengers slowly stepped back from the fury that was Bruce Wayne. It was then that the first blast hit!


End file.
